Always You
by TVFanoftheYear
Summary: Sometimes the ordinary moments are the most magical.


Oliver found himself wondering how many department meetings it should reasonably take for the issue of whether or not the parking lot should remain striped horizontally to be completely and permanently resolved. It wasn't that the endeavor was without merit. There were funds available for the project and he was always in favor of anything that contributed to the beautification of the grounds, as long as it didn't impact the desirability of his assigned space or endanger his prized vehicle in any way. He couldn't help but notice, however, that the weekly department meetings the previous six weeks had been dominated by the topic. He had half the mind to stop attending until such time as an agreement was reached in favor of completing his work, but found himself gently encouraged-or, rather, repeatedly overruled-by Shane. She often referenced what happened the only time he had willfully evaded a meeting, which dated back to her early days at the DLO, when it was announced their division would be shutdown. She never forgot that.

He smiled at the thought as he opened the door to their inner sanctum. As Oliver stepped inside, though, the sight caused him to stop in his tracks.

There were very few images Oliver ever felt himself prompted to commit to memory, even fewer that left an indelible mark on him without his permission. It was immediately clear to him that the image before him would be the latter.

In the elevated space that lay behind Oliver's desk, amidst the old ledgers, directories, address cards and other treasures was Shane, engrossed in something that resembled a small book or ledger of some kind. But it wasn't simply her presence there that made such an impression on him.

As she stood oblivious to his entrance and surroundings, the world around her was attentive and complimentary in ways she could never have imagined. The afternoon light filtering in through the windows behind her wrapped Shane in a heavenly glow from head to toe. She leaned against the railing, her head tilted ever so slightly to the side, allowing the light to filter through her hair as well, creating a brightness about it that he had never seen before. The floral pattern of her dress and the carefully matched open-toe heels she wore only added to the feminine aura that encapsulated her. He was so subconsciously desperate to hold onto the moment he realized he had awkwardly altered his breathing patterns.

"What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and you, my dear Shane, are the sun," Oliver recited as he crossed the space, a smile on his lips and a poetic lilt on his tongue.

Shane smiled to herself as she closed the book she was reading and directed her attention to the suitor attempting to woo her with his words.

"Ah, two of the fairest stars in all the heaven," Oliver said as their eyes met.

"That must have been some meeting," Shane replied, her cheeks burning at the overwhlemingly romantic thing that was happening to her.

He stopped to hang his suit jacket on the rack, "To be quite honest I had the overwhelming desire to leave with each passing second, as the conversation once again devolved into a debate over the parking lot."

Shane's face scrunched, "Is it really that big of a deal?"

"I fear not, my lady," he said with a smile, leaning against his desk and folding his arms in front of him casually.

"Oliver O'Toole, what has gotten into you?" She inquired playfully.

He observed her gentle features for a moment before he answered, and Shane could see a smile quickly tug at the corner of his lip as it so often did when he dealt with her.

"You, Shane McInerney," he answered honestly.

"Oh, be still my heart," Shane responded, literally placing the hand holding her book over her heart.

"If you must know, Miss McInerney, I have decided that I waited quite long enough to say what was on my heart with regards to my feelings for you," Oliver replied matter-of-factly, "And, as a result, I have resolved to make them known as often as possible."

"Well, since I spent just as much time concealing my own feelings, don't mind if I adopt a similar policy, Mr. O'Toole," Shane replied coyly.

"This conversation rings oddly familiar."

"As it should," Shane responded, taking the opportunity to leave her perch and join Oliver as he leaned against his desk, positioning herself right at his side till their shoulders touched, "It was, after all, a variation of the first conversation we shared on the matter."

"Very true," Oliver agreed, nodding his head before allowing himself to get lost in her beautiful brown eyes.

"What?" Shane asked, seeing something flicker across his face as he looked at her.

"Oh, nothing," he replied, his tone suggesting so much more than simply nothing.

Shane's heart swelled. Oh, how she adored this man.

"So, tell me, what treasured literature was it you were so engrossed in when I arrived?" Oliver asked, changing the subject.

"Can I be honest?" Shane replied sheepishly.

"Always."

"It's actually a ledger. I think it must have belonged to a DLO section leader of years passed-but I didn't get very far..." Shane began to explain, taking a moment to pause before continuing, "I didn't get very far, though, because I found it difficult to concentrate-"

"Well that doesn't appear difficult to be honest about," Oliver commented.

"You didn't let me finish!" She laughed, giving him a playful push in his side.

"My sincerest apologies-"

"I began to imagine you were recounting the cases. You and the author are kindred spirits, both sharing a love of words and a very particular sentence structure," She continued.

"Well I, too, have a confession to make," Oliver replied, clearing his throat before he continued. "I actually lost track of the topic of conversation in today's departmental meeting. We actually began with the parking lot as the first order of business. And then my thoughts were, well, hijacked..."

"Is that so?" She teased.

"Yes, very much so. By a very lively lady with blonde hair, an insatiable curiosity and a rather infectious laugh and smile," Oliver described.

"And does this lady have a name?"

Oliver remained quiet for a moment before taking one of Shane's hands in his. He placed a gentle kiss upon it, never breaking eye contact with her.

He smiled, "That she does, Miss McInerney."

Shane looked at him with feigned expectancy-she knew the answer, "And?"

"Eleanor-from passports."

"Oliver O'Toole!" Shane blurted in an exasperated tone, leaning into him with her shoulder in a playful push.

Oliver just laughed out loud, clearly pleased with himself. When their laughter subsided, Oliver wrapped his arm around Shane's shoulders and pulled her in close to him.

"The answer will always be you," he whispered into her hair, placing a gentle kiss on top of her head.

Shane remained quiet, nestled into the crook of his shoulder as they sat surrounded in the silence of the DLO. The answer would always be him, too. But she would hold onto that great truth for now.


End file.
